Peeing in the Wind
(stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : And Cody came back by popular audience demand! (chris) : The teams made Hot Air Balloons! (chris) : And of course the Killer Kittens won, angering José as usual. (chris) : Now it’s time to race the balloons around the Island, and the losing team will get a big surprise! (chris) : So don’t miss what happens next on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! … (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) 12:01 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : *Conf* Phew! I thought I was a goner for sure! (dawn) : I wish José was voted out! (dawn) : Poor Katie! 12:03 Jakerz69 (owen) : Who cares, I'm hungary! 12:03 Ethan Oka (Mal) *mike voice* Is all you ever think about food? 12:04 Vundabar00700 (harold) : Owen's a stress eater! 12:04 Jakerz69 (owen) : I am NOT! (owen) : *Conf* Ok, maybe I am! 12:04 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike Voice* I though he ate in all moods. 12:05 RiMiEg007 (chris) : ENOUGH CHATTER! Time for each team to race their hot air balloons! (chris) : Ok teams, pick 1 teammate to participate in the race! 12:05 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : I will do it! 12:05 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I nominate Duncan! 12:05 Vundabar00700 (scott) : I second that! 12:05 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : I vote for Mike to do it! (zoey) : *Conf* I don't trust Mike! 12:06 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Why do I have to do it? 12:06 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* I'll do it! 12:06 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Cause you’ll be up against José! (duncan) : Then I can beat him and ultimately get him voted out! Genius! 12:06 Vundabar00700 (scott) : Mike, let Duncan do it! He knows this stuff! 12:07 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike Voice* Yeah... *not-so-innocent chuckle* 12:07 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : Hmmm 12:08 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok! It's Duncan vs. José! (chris) : Ready? 12:08 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* You can do this man! 12:08 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Let;s just get this over with! (chris) : On your marks! Get set! (chris) : GO! (duncan) : *lifts off* 12:10 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : *lifts off* (José) : *the balloon shakes* Whoa 12:10 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : SO LONG SUCKA! 12:11 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : Not if I have anything to say about it! 12:11 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *takes out pocket knife* (duncan) : *Conf* If José gets close, I'll just cut him lose! 12:12 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : *gets close to Duncan* 12:13 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *leans out of the balloon and cuts the strings attaching the basket of José'ss balloon* 12:13 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : Ah! Cheater! 12:13 Vundabar00700 (scott) : Nice one Duncan! 12:14 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : *jumps onto Duncan's balloon* 12:14 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Hey! No free rides! 12:14 Jakerz69 (owen) : Go José! 12:15 Ethan Oka (Mal) KICK HIM OFF! 12:15 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *kicks José's face* 12:15 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : Ow! *punches Duncan* 12:16 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *takes his pocket knife back out* I'm not afraid to stab you! 12:16 Ethan Oka (Mal) *whispers* Do it! 12:16 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : You wouldn't! O.O 12:17 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Try Me pretty boy! 12:18 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : *backs off* (José) : *Conf* That man is crazy! I like that! 12:19 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *kicks José off the balloon* Sorry but your slowing me down! 12:19 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Just because the balloon's made out of bunk beds doesn't make it a slumber party! Get him off! 12:20 Vundabar00700 (scott) : Nice one Mike! 12:20 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (José) : *holds on to the balloon* 12:21 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : *laughs* That was a good one Mike! (zoey) : *Conf* I still don't trust Mike, but that was funny! 12:23 Ethan Oka (Mal) *gasps* (Mal) *turns into (Svetlana) * (Svetlana) If he wont fall, Svetlana will make him! *jumps up tree* (Svetlana) *flips to the top* 12:24 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Wha- What are you doing here Mike? 12:24 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *jumps grabbing on to Jose's pant leg* 12:25 Mr.Duncan007 (José) : *kicks Svetlana off* 12:25 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *falls to the ground* AAAAAAH! (Svetlana) *hits ground* ARGH! 12:26 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Mike? *looks down* José? I got rid of you! 12:26 Mr.Duncan007 (José) : You thought wrong! 12:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *kicks José's hands* 12:28 Mr.Duncan007 (José) : Aww! OW! STOP! (José) : *falls off* (José) : NOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHH! 12:28 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Victory is at hand! 12:29 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *gasps* 12:29 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *crosses finish line* YEAH! (zeke) : WOO! HOO! 12:30 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *turns into (Mike) * (Mike) *dizzily* Woo-hoo! *throws up* 12:30 Vundabar00700 (scott) : Yeah! Nice work Duncan! 12:31 Ethan Oka (Mike) *falls over* 12:31 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : Mike! *runs over to Mike* 12:31 Ethan Oka (Mike) Mike? Who's Mike? 12:31 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : You? 12:32 Ethan Oka (Mike) you must have me confused with someone else... I've never met you before in my life. 12:32 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : What? But, we're going out! 12:33 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (dawn) : I don't sense any of Mike's personalities! 12:33 Ethan Oka (Mike) Sorry, I don't know you. 12:33 RiMiEg007 (chris) : The Killer Kittens WIN for the last time! Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : What do you mean "Last time" 12:37 RiMiEg007 (chris) : It's a surprise! 12:38 Ethan Oka (Mike) Surprise? Sweet! I love surprises! 12:38 Jakerz69 (owen) : Mike? Are you ok? ThatAwsomeGuy24 has left the chat. 12:39 Ethan Oka (Mike) Okay, I don't know who Mike is, but you guys seem really fond of him. 12:39 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : You're Mike Dumb Dumb! 12:40 Ethan Oka (Mike) Whatever though. My head hurts. Where's the infirmary? 12:40 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, Duncan, since you won, you get to eliminate anyone of your choosing! 12:41 Jakerz69 (owen) : Here Mike, I'll help you to the infirmary! 12:41 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : AWESOME! (duncan) : I choose... Vundabar00700 has left the chat. 12:41 Ethan Oka (Mike) cool. *follows Owen* 12:44 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Brick! 12:44 Mr.Duncan007 (brick) : What? Why me? 12:45 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I really don't know (chris) : Ok Brick, you have been eliminated! (chris) : Dock of Shame awaits! 12:46 Mr.Duncan007 (brick) : *salutes everyone, except Duncan* Goodbye fellow soldiers! 12:47 Ethan Oka (Mike) See ya! I guess... 12:49 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Wow, I didn't expect that! I wonder who will be voted off next! I guess we'll find out next time on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)